


They Were Kids That I Once Knew

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone is a girl!, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Model!Harry, Popstar!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can be the lesbian bunch! Like the Brady bunch! We should get a TV show!” Liam said from her corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Kids That I Once Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom can always use a bit of genderswapping.  
> (Title is from Dead Hearts by Stars)  
> My tumblr is Larrydipity if you want to be friends and talk about Fem!Direction

Youtube was a blessing, honestly. Harry couldn't be more thankful for the website as Lou played with her hair, pulling on it more times than necessary. The curling iron bumped into her and Harry hissed out a few curses before clicking the link to the music video for Recovery. As the first few beats came through the speakers on Harry’s phone, Lou started to infuse Harry with hair spray.

Harry only choked slightly, saying as she was pretty used to going through a whole bottle per photo shoot. Lou played with her curls a little bit longer, to give it a playfully messy look. Once the video was finished, Harry went to scroll through the recommended videos. The first video that was suggested by VEVO was by a band that Harry had heard about, since they were touring with her good friends of Little Mix. She clicked the link and the first girl started singing. Lights go, down and, the night is calling to me. A spot light flashed onto the girl singing and Harry’s breath stopped.

She was stunning, with bright blue eyes and shoulder length caramel hair. Her voice flowed with the music, and Harry was honestly swooning. The spotlight moved to a blonde girl next to her. They were wearing similar outfits, both sparkly blue dresses, but the blondes was shorter. All the lights went out, then flashed to show another girl, and the chorus played.

“One Direction, huh. Doesn't seem like your style of indie weirdness.” Lou said from behind Harry. She swiveled Harry’s chair around and grabbed her makeup bag.

“They’re on tour with Little Mix as their opening act, figured since Jesy texts me about them on the daily I’d give ‘em a listen.” Harry shrugged and looked back down at her phone.

“Well, put your phone away so I can do your face up.” Lou grabbed her phone and set it on the table before doing her magic to make Harry look how the director wanted.

The shoot went easy, all she had to do was change into a couple different pairs of lingerie and drape herself all over couches, railings, and other girls. Today she had worked with Zayn Malik, and Barbara Palvin, both very well known in the modeling world. Harry and Zayn had been friends for most of each others careers. They met at Harry's first job and Zany's third, and since they were the only newbies on the shoot, they stuck together.

Harry went into her dressing room, and checked her phone. There was a message from Jade asking her if she'd be able to come to their show next week and a similar one from Jesy. Harry responded to both of them with the alien emoji before opening her twitter.

@Harry_Styles: _You can now call me a fan of #one direction!!!_ She tweeted before going to change out of the extremely expensive lace that she was wearing and into a big sweater and black skinny jeans. Her jeans were so tight that some fans had asked her if they were painted on when she was in Starbucks this morning.

Once she was changed Lou came into her room with a bottle of face wash and a washcloth for her to wipe all the makeup that was caked onto her face off. Lou grabbed her bags from the counter and headed out. Harry sat down by the sink and lathered up the washcloth with soap and water. As she was wiping her face down, her phone went off with a tweet from Niall Horan. Further looking told Harry that Niall was the blonde singer from the music video she had watched.

@NiallOfficial: _@Harry_Styles Ayy better be at the show next week_

@Louis_Tomlinson: _@Harry_Styles You should come in one of those outfits they put you in ;)_

@Real_Liam_Payne: _@Harry_Styles good now the girls will stp complaining about missing u_

@Harry_Styles: _@Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @NiallOffical Better knock my socks off_

 

~*~

 

@Harry_Styles: _@Louis_Tomlinson I bet you’d like for me to wear one of my outfits;)_

@Louis_Tomlinson: _@Harry_Styles Yes, and I’ll be expecting it. xx_

@Harry_Styles: _@Louis_Tomlinson if you give me a good show you might get one in return_

@NiallOfficial: _@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson get a room!_

 

~*~

 

Harry couldn't get off twitter, but Louis was on just as much to tweet her back, so she figured she was doing OK. At the moment she was in an interview for the new product she was modeling for. Some perfume and lingerie duo that had just made a breakthrough and was making their adverts.

“So Harry, what do you think about the new scent coming out?” The interviewer asked, holding a microphone too close to Harry’s mouth.

“Um, it’s really good, I’m actually wearing it right now.” Answer the question, smile, answer another, smile bigger, the same thing went on for a while.

“Now, one more question, just between us. Rumor has it that you are dating a member of the new and upcoming band One Direction. Louis, is it?”

“Louis is a good friend, and we've talked a bit through twitter. One Direction’s great though, I can’t wait for their album to come out. I have all their singles memorized.”

“C’mon, there’s got to be more than that. Have you met up yet? Kissed? Gone on a date?”

“No, no, and no. There really is nothing more and I don’t see how this relates to why I’m here, so I’ll just be leaving.” Harry got up from the couch she was seated on and grabbed her jacket. “It was nice answering your questions, I hope to be on your show again sometime.” She said that same thing to everyone who’d interviewed her, but this is the first time she didn't mean it.

@Louis_Tomlinson: _@Harry_Styles Don’t let pushy interviewers get you down love 3 days ‘til the concert!_

Is the tweet that came the next day, and Harry didn't give the interview another thought.

 

~*~

 

It was the day of the concert and Harry was freaking out. Zayn was about to slap her. “Get your shit together, Styles! You’re a fucking model! You walk down runways in nothing but panties and see through bras for a living in front of millions! You can go to a simple concert!”

Harry nodded shakily, and went to check how she looked in the mirror again. “Is this too simple though?” She tugged at her white tee shirt.

“You look fine, and I swear if you say another thing, or change your outfit again I’m leaving.” Zayn stood up and went to get her shoes and coat. “And if we don’t leave right now we’ll be late and miss the opening act.”

Harry ran her fingers through her hair one last time before grabbing her jacket and purse and following Zayn out the door.

 

~*~

 

“What if she doesn't like me.”

“Shut up Harry."

"Seriously, what if she hates how I dress."

"I'm going to kick you out of the car, Harry."

"Are you sure I look OK?"

"You look great Harry, but if you say another word I'm pushing you into a ditch and driving far away."

 

~*~

 

"Zayn, there are a lot of people here." Harry said, grabbing Zany's hand and holding on for dear life. "We're going to die."

"Harry, we are fine, shut the hell up so I can find our seats."

"Do you hate me, Zayn?" Harry jutted her bottom lip out and looked at Zayn, who simply sighed.

"No, I love you Hazza, just be quiet for a bit." Harry gave an affirmative nod and let Zayn lead them through the crowd and to their seats.

“Zayn, I’m nervous.”

“I’ve gotten the mes-.” Zayn started, but was interrupted by a giant buzzer, and a voice over an intercom saying the show was starting soon.

 

~*~

 

“She’s really pretty.” Harry said into Zayn’s ear, barely able to hear herself over the music. Louis was on the stage, wearing a black loose tank top and skinny jeans. Harry almost started drooling when they walked out onto the stage. Now though, now she was sweaty, and her voice was high but rough at the same time, and Harry felt high on the concert.

Louis was bouncing around, jumping on Liam’s back, and swinging Niall around by the arm. It was all so cute and lively and real. Louis was real, not just a twitter icon. Harry felt like she couldn’t breath when Louis pulled her hips back and thrusted them forwards, and twisted her bloody tanktop up with the force of it. Niall burst into hysterics when she saw, and Liam just shook her head and kept singing.

“I’m working with children!” Liam shouted after the song, and Louis flipped her the bird. Their set was over after that, and they all shouted a _thank you everyone, we love you_ before walking off stage. The lights went out and the first beats to Move started playing, flashing lights onto each of the Little Mix girls, similar to the music video.

“OK, so Louis is really hot, but she doesn’t beat my Perrie.” Zayn shouted to Harry, Harry just made a whipping noise in response.

 

~*~

 

“HARRY! ZAYN!” Leigh-Anne shouted when Harry and Zayn made their way backstage. Perrie and Jade walked around the corner talking, and both stopped when they heard Leigh-Anne. Jesy came to join them soon after, and all 6 of the girls ended in one big group hug.

“How’s touring the world been?” Harry asked when they all pulled away giggling. Perrie had already taken Zayn and dragged her off somewhere, the usual.

“We haven’t even left England, you know that.” Leigh-Anne muttered, slapping Harry gently on the arm.

“I heard celebrating!” A loud Irish voice said from the other side of the room, as Niall, Louis, and Liam all walked into the room.

“Harry, you came.” Louis said with a smile, and pulled Harry into a huge hug. “You’re actually real and not a computer!” Harry laughed and sat down on the couch by the wall. Jesy and Jade sat on either side of her, Leigh-Anne on one end, and Liam on the other. Niall was sprawled out on one of the chairs in front of all of them. Louis looked at her options before seating herself on Harry’s lap.

“Hope I’m not being too forward, just feel like I’ve known you for a while.”

“It’s fine.” Harry reassured, leaning back into the soft couch.

 

~*~

 

“And then there were two.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s hair after Niall had left the room.

“Very good observation.” Harry teased.

“I’m so fucking tired.” Louis’ voice was rough, Harry could tell she was tired hours ago when she went soft. “Will you drive me to my hotel. Pretty sure Niall took my car.”

“Want me to carry you out, or are you going to get up.”

“Carry me.” Louis wrapped her legs around Harry, and Harry wrapped her arm under Louis’ thigh, lifting them both up, only stumbling slightly. She got them out to the car with only bumping into the walls twice.

Louis lead them to the hotel and demanded Harry carry her up to the room. Harry, of course couldn’t say no, because Louis was pretty and tired and Harry had the biggest high school crush on her.

So Harry got Louis onto her back and went to the elevator. “Key?” Louis muttered, handing Harry the plastic card. Harry took it between two fingers, and walked out of the elevator. She set Louis down gently and opened the door for her.

“Goodnight superstar.” Harry said.

“How long are you staying in London?” Harry responded.

“Rest of the week. I am actually tired though, thank you for driving me home, love. I’ll see you around.” Harry nodded and Louis went inside, blowing her a kiss. Harry really wanted to kiss her, but the door was closed now, and Harry had to get home because it was past one in the morning,

 

~*~

 

_Got your number off of Jade, come over later?_

Harry smiled down at her phone and got up to get dressed. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and put on her skinny jeans and a sweater before heading out.  

**On my way**

Louis was wearing a huge hoodie and a pair of sweatpants when she opened the door. She reached out and pulled Harry into the hotel room. “Sorry it’s kind of messy. But this is my day off, and Liam went to the movie rental place and I have all these movie plus popcorn.” Louis winked at Harry and pulled them over to the bed.

Harry sat down and Louis handed her a bowl of popcorn. “Let’s watch Grease first.” Louis put the movie into the tv and came to sit down next to Harry.

@Louis_Tomlinson: _@Harry_Styles  I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losing control, cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifyin'_

@Harry_Styles: _@Louis_Tomlinson Tell me about it stud._

Louis giggled when she saw what Harry replied with, and Harry was beaming at her. “That’s not what comes next!” She complained, but she was smiling nonetheless. Harry shrugged and threw a handful of popcorn in the air, trying to catch it in her mouth. Louis grabbed one of the pieces from Harry’s lap and popped it in her mouth.

“Heyyyyyyy.” Harry whined. “That’s mine.”

“Not anymore babes.” Louis stuck her tongue out, and Harry really wanted to kiss her, but instead of doing so, her phone started ringing.

“Oh, hang on it’s my boss. Hello?”

“Harry, good I didn’t think you’d answer. I need you to come down to the studio so we can finish the shoot with Malik and Palvin. Zayn said she was busy so I really need you here.” Paul explained.

“Yeah, I can be there in 20.” Paul hung up before she could even finish her sentence. “Sorry Lou but I need to go to the studio and finish a shoot. Zayn’s too busy shagging Perrie to go and they need me.” Harry grabbed her phone and picked up the popcorn she was throwing. “You’re welcome to come if you want to see me in various pieces of lingerie.”

Harry started walking to the door, but Louis got up and followed. “Just let me put my shoes on.”

 

~*~

 

“Harry, hurry the hell up. I need to do your makeup still.” Lou shouted from outside the door. Louis was out there though, and Harry was only in a pair of red lacy panties. She had to take a couple deep breaths, but Harry walked out of the changing room to see Louis sitting on the makeup counter, swinging her dangling legs while Lou was outside pounding on the wall.

“I’m here, calm down. I had a problem with one of the straps.” Harry lied before going to sit down in the chair by Louis. Louis wolf whistled and Harry grinned. “Like what you see Tomlinson?” Louis nodded and Lou came over with her makeup bags.

“Stop flirting, I need to make Harry’s face before Paul plans my death.” Lou said, getting out her brushes and foundations.

“Why do you need to add makeup? Isn’t she hot enough to melt the camera already?” Louis said.

“Yes she is, but the point is to make her look unreal, now be quiet I need to focus.” Louis looked at Harry from over Lou’s shoulder and started pulling faces to get her to laugh.

“OK, I’m done. I hate both of you, but it’s finished. Now go look sexy.” Lou pushed Harry onto the makeshift stage, while her and Louis went to sit by the cameras.

“Harry, we want you on the couch!” One of the directors screamed. Harry walked over the the couch and someone came over to hand her a pair of heels. Harry slid them on before laying down acrossed the couch and winking at the camera.

 

~*~

 

As soon as the shoot was done Harry went back to the dressing room to wash her face and get back into her real clothes, but she was stopped by Louis. “How the hell can go go from trying to catch popcorn in your mouth like a dork, to looking like sex on legs?” Louis demanded, but before Harry could answer Louis was pressing her thin lips to Harry’s.

Harry wrapped her arms around Louis’ waist, causing her to arch into Harry. Louis wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck and went on her toes to reach. She licked into Harry’s mouth, and Harry felt on cloud nine. When they finally pulled away for air Louis was smiling up at Harry.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the Victoria's Secret fashion show in 2010.” Louis admitted, and Harry beamed.

“That was my first ever show.” She said proudly.

“I know.” Louis muttered before going in to kiss her again.

“Jump.” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips, and she did, letting Harry pick her up by the thighs.

“Fuck.” Louis breathed, reaching up to hold Harry’s face in her hands. Harry walked over to the wall to press Louis against it, causing Louis to wrap her legs tighter around Harry’s waist. “Please” She whined, grinding lightly onto Harry. Harry nodded and pushed her onto the couch, hovering over top of her.

 

~*~

 

“You slept with Barbara?” Harry asked, and Niall nodded.

“Louis’ not the only one who can get a model.” Niall responded.

“How long?” Louis asked from her spot on Harry’s lap.

“Since we got back. After I left you guys I went to a club and found her.”

“We can be the lesbian bunch! Like the Brady bunch! We should get a TV show!” Liam said from her corner. She was already on her 5th beer, and it was really kicking in.

“Liam, darling, you’re still straight.” Perrie added.

“I won’t be anymore if Jade keeps dancing like that.” Liam shot back.

“Perrie let’s go dance.” Zayn said, getting up and dragging Perrie onto the dance floor.

“Why aren’t you inviting me to dance?” Louis pouted, turning to straddle Harry.

“Because I can’t dance.” Harry responded, resting her hands on Louis’ lower back.

“Haven’t you seen the movies? You stand there with your fruity drink and I grind on you to the beat. I can demonstrate it for you.”

“I think that would work best.” Harry smirked and Louis stood up, pulling on Harry’s wrist to get her to follow her to the dance floor. Louis placed Harry in a spot and started dancing to the pop song bursting through the speakers.

 

~*~

 

“So, Louis screamed when I tweeted her?” Harry laughed and Louis blushed bright red.

“I did _not_!”

“She did! It was the best thing, woke up the whole tour bus.” Niall shouted, making everyone laugh.

Louis hid her face in Harry’s hair. “Hazza, their making fun of meeee.”

“It’s OK babe, I think it’s cute that you got excited.” Harry whispered back. Louis smiled against Harry’s neck and closed her eyes.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” She whispered, starting to gently suck on Harry’s neck.

“We’re going to get going.” Harry stood up, pulling Louis with her. “See you guys later.” She wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist and pulled her out of the club. They flagged down a cab and Harry gave the driver her address.

Louis giggled before saying, “Taking me to your flat, Styles?” Harry nodded and kissed her hard. “I like this plan.” Louis breathed, crawling over the center of the cab to sit back in Harry’s lap. “I like this seat too.” She smiled and pushed Harry’s hair out of her face. “I like you, a lot, a lot.”

“You’re hammered.” Harry whispered, and Louis nodded.

“I still like you, even though I can’t feel my toes.” She giggled again and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck.

“Stop’s ‘ere.” The driver’s gruff voice came from the front. Louis and Harry slipped out, Harry paying the fee.

Louis jumped on Harry’s back and kissed up the back of her neck while she let them into her flat. They made it to the couch, Harry dropping Louis and going to hover over her, using the arm to leverage herself.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry breathed, grinding down into Louis. Louis smirked and wiggled her hips.

“Why are we still dressed, Haz?” She reached up and pulled Harry’s shirt off, followed by her own. “Hurry up, you undress like you talk, so fucking slow.” Harry laughed and kissed her to shut her up.

 

~*~

 

“I like you too.” Harry said when Louis woke up. She smiled and stretched out her arms.

“A lot a lot?”

“A lot a lot.” Louis kissed her hard.

 

~*~

 

“I’m going to miss you.” Harry whined,burying her face into Louis’ shoulder. “You’re going to be gone for like, 5 months.”

“Only two months, and I’ll call you every chance I can, and when I get back, you can take me out to eat and spoil me rotten.”

“Don’t go.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I love you.” It slipped out to be honest, Harry didn’t mean to say it just yet, but Louis smiled.

“Love you too babes, see you in no time!” She kissed Harry one last time.

“Don’t forget me.”

“Two months.” Louis called before boarding the plane. Harry smiled and waved to her, because it was only two months, and two months isn’t too bad.


End file.
